I know you
by meshi-chan
Summary: Kau bukan orang favoritku dan aku yakin perasaan kita sama. Tetapi, aku disini apabila kau perlu teman untuk berbicara karena percaya atau tidak, aku sangat mengenalmu. School!AU. OOC sangat Sougo. Insecure!Kagura. Agak sports anime-ish.


Bel berbunyi nyaring, menandakan selesainya jam pelajaran terakhir. Murid-murid mulai menempelkan wajah mereka ke meja sambil bersukacita. Akhirnya sekolah berakhir juga. Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah selesainya liburan musim panas. Otak siapa sih yang tidak capek setelah sekian lama dianggurkan tiba-tiba diserang oleh berbagai macam pelajaran?

Sang guru, dengan mata mengantuknya, mengetuk meja guru dengan buku absennya seakan-akan mencoba mencari perhatian para murid.

"Oke, seperti yang kalian ketahui.. Tanggal 19 nanti kita akan pergi karyawisata. Tempat yang dipilih adalah Hokkaido. Ya.. Kalian rajin-rajin mengecek papan pengumuman ya." Ucap sang guru dengan nada malas.

"Sensei hanya kesal karena beliau harus ikut kita pergi padahal ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar!" goda salah satu murid yang duduk di belakang, mengundang tawa dari anak-anak lain yang berada di kelas. Wajah sang guru tersenyum kecut sebelum membalas dengan pernyataan sedikit menusuk,

"Tentu saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarku! Memangnya kau, tidak punya pacar?" sergah sang guru, kali ini sebuah senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya. Sang murid yang menggodanya terlihat membatu di kursinya. Tertawa meledak kembali di ruang kelas 2-A itu.

"Wah, Gin-chan rendah sekali.." bisik seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut merah yang tengah menopang dagunya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar pernyataan sang guru.

Setelah sang guru keluar kelas, para murid mulai bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang mendekati si gadis berambut merah yang tengah merapikan tas ranselnya.

"Kagura-chan. Hari ini latihan?"

"Ah, Soyo-chan. Iya, hari ini klub judo akan latihan." Jawab Kagura, tersenyum kembali kepada sahabatnya, Soyo.

"Kalau begitu, turun bersama yuk! Aku juga harus menghadiri rapat OSIS. Kagura-chan akan datang mewakili klub judo ketika Evaluasi Kelayakan Klub Sekolah besok, bukan?" tanya Soyo, kali ini ia bersandar di meja seberang Kagura, senyum manisnya belum hilang dari wajah kecil sang putri konglomerat Tokugawa itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah _buchou_ klub judo! Kalau aku tidak datang, _anego_ bisa membunuhku atas nama alumni" jawab Kagura sambil memamerkan _armband_ dengan tulisan 'Buchou' yang berarti ketua tersebut, seketika bergidik mengingat wajah 'manis' ketua klub judo dua tahun lalu, Shimura Tae.

"Bagaimana klub judo sejauh ini, Kagura-chan?" Soyo bertanya kembali.

Kagura terhenti sejenak. Ia kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyuman kepada Soyo dan menjawab, "Baik. Kau tahulah, seperti biasa. Membanting orang-orang ke matras dan instruktor mesum itu merupakan target favorit semua orang."

Soyo tertawa mendengarnya lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Kagura. Kedua sahabat itu kemudian keluar kelas sambil mengobrol segala macam. Kagura mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang disampaikan oleh sang sahabat, bersyukur dalam hati bahwa sang sahabat tidak menyadari senyuman palsunya tadi.

Seorang pemuda yang tadi duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, memperhatikan segalanya.

* * *

 **I know you**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama**

Warning : AU, OOC sangat Sougo, insecure!Kagura.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, klub judo sedang beristirahat setelah mereka latihan non-stop. Walaupun klub mereka bukanlah klub populer di SMA Gintama seperti klub baseball yang kuat atau klub kendo yang berulang kali meraih kejuaraan di tingkat nasional, klub judo merupakan klub yang disiplin. Latihan dilakukan lima hari dalam seminggu, setiap minggu ketiga setiap bulannya mereka akan melakukan tanding antar sekolah dan yang terpenting adalah klub tersebut tidak pernah absen turnamen _interhigh_ ***)**. Akan tetapi, mereka belum pernah meraih kejuaraan nasional. Itulah yang Kagura ingin capai ketika ia menerima titel 'buchou', menjadikan klub judo SMA Gintama memenangkan kejuaraan nasional.

Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah memang. Buktinya, belum jam 6 saja hampir setengah anggota klub judo sudah tepar di lantai.

"Jangan memaksakan mereka terlalu berat, Kagura." Nasehat sang pelatih, Kondo Isao, pria yang bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran serta instruktur klub judo SMA Gintama sambil menepuk pundak sang ketua. "Kita tidak mau ada yang terluka kembali, bukan?" ***)**

Kagura menghela napas panjang lalu mengangguk. Mengingat bahwa judo merupakan salah satu olahraga yang cukup berbahaya di sirkuit olahraga SMA. Gadis itu membungkuk pelan kepada sang instruktur sebelum meminta izin untuk membeli minuman di mesin terdekat.

Sebuah kaleng pokari kosong berada di tangan Kagura. Gadis itu kini bersandar ke tembok di depan mesin minuman, ia melepas ikat rambutnya agar angin dingin tidak menusuk leher belakangnya. Ia menghela napas panjang kembali.

"Tanggal 28 nanti akan ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Amanto.. Sementara tanggal 19 hingga 26 adalah karyawisata.. Kita kehilangan 5 hari berharga latihan padahal SMA Amanto adalah salah satu SMA terkuat.." Kagura mulai bergumam sambil memandang langit-langit koridor sekolah. "Kalau begini caranya.. _interhigh_ akan mustahil.."

"Kau baru sadar, _china_?" sebuah suara memasuki area pendengarannya. Gadis itu juga seketika meremas kaleng pokarinya karena terkejut setelah sebuah wajah muncul di atas kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi lelah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal.

"Mau apa kamu, bocah?" tanya Kagura dengan sinis. Oh demi Tuhan, ia sedang lelah dan pemuda penyandang nama Okita Sougo adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

"Membeli minuman." Jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil melompati gadis yang tengah duduk di lantai tersebut, untuk membuatnya kesal. Pemuda berambut cokelat pasir itu memasukkan beberapa uang recehan dan menekan tombol di mesin tersebut.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari juga, sang gadis yang tengah duduk di lantai memperhatikan figur Sougo yang mengenakan _kendogi_ *) dan membawa _shinai_ *) tersebut. Sebuah _armband_ yang menyerupai dengan miliknya menghiasi lengan kanannya. Kagura memicingkan matanya dan melihat bahwa pada telapak tangan pemuda itu terdapat banyak luka lecet, dugaan Kagura adalah karena pemuda itu mengayunkan _shinai_ -nya terlalu sering. Bagian belakang leher Sougo juga berkeringat.

"Sadis, apakah kau pernah merasa bahwa menjadi ketua itu berat?" tanya Kagura tiba-tiba. Gadis itu kembali bersandar ke tembok, kaleng pokarinya yang ia remas ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai. Sang pemuda, tanpa membuka mulut, duduk bersandar ke tembok di seberangnya.

"Menghadiri pertemuan evaluasi yang diadakan oleh OSIS itu berat. Karena aku harus memberi detail uang klub digunakan untuk apa saja. Membuat laporannya itu juga merepotkan." Jawab Sougo datar. Ia membuka botol kemasan yang baru saja ia beli dan meminumnya.

Sebuah tawa kecil membuat sang pemuda hampir tersedak. "Ah, aku lupa bahwa ada laporan yang harus dibuat untuk evaluasi besok.." Kagura tertawa kecil. Tawanya terhenti dan gadis itu kini memegang _armband_ dan mengamatinya baik-baik.

"Aku merasa berat. Aku ingin klub judo SMA Gintama memenangkan kejuaraan nasional, _interhigh_ secara spesifik dan aku percaya bahwa semuanya bisa dicapai dengan berlatih keras." Kagura memulai, sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di mulutnya. "Aku percaya bahwa gorila itu memiliki kerja yang bagus mengawasi setiap anggota sehingga belum ada anggota yang terluka parah. Tetapi.. Aku tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri bahwa aku bisa memimpin—bukan, mengawasi mereka."

Tidak terbesit dalam pikiran alam sadar Kagura bahwa rival yang kini duduk di seberangnya, belum memotong perkataannya. Pemuda itu malah diam dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa sebuah kasus hampir terjadi? Beberapa bulan lalu, aku hampir membuat salah satu anggotaku terluka. Andai saja Kondo tidak menyelamatkannya sebelum terjatuh menghantam matras dengan keras akibat aku melemparnya, ia bisa saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit atau skenario paling parah, meninggal akibat kegagalan dalam fungsi kognitifnya*)." Lanjut Kagura. Pandangannya masih terfiksasi dengan _armband_ di tangannya.

Kagura tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Ia ingat berdiri terpaku dan rekan anggotanya terduduk di matras dengan mata terbelalak, tangan Kondo melingkari pemuda itu seperti melindunginya, ekspresi sang instruktor juga terkejut dan tidak percaya. Ia ingat namanya diteriakkan oleh Kondo, penuh dengan keterkejutan serta amarah. Detik berikutnya, Kagura ingat ia berada di luar ruang klub, terduduk di area keran air sampai Gin-chan harus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya hingga ia kembali ke realita. Setelah itu, ia ingat Gin-chan mengantarnya pulang bahkan menemaninya hingga ia tertidur, seperti yang guru itu sering lakukan ketika ia masih kecil.

Gadis itu juga ingat sang guru mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi ia tampak tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin gadis itu masih dalam kondisi syok karena hampir mencelakakan rekan klub-nya. Sepertinya adalah bahwa ia harus berterimakasih kepada seseorang selain Gin-chan atau apa gitu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Suara Sougo membuat sang gadis tersentak kembali ke realita. Ia mendongak dan memperhatikan bahwa pemuda di seberangnya sudah hilang. Sempat heran sebentar, ia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu bergeser duduk di sebelahnya, cukup membuat gadis itu terkejut namun ia memilih untuk diam.

"Kau brutal untuk seorang perempuan. Kau juga paling banyak makan, terkadang tidak memiliki urat malu dan terkadang tidak peduli dengan penampilan." Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sougo membuat urat di leher Kagura muncul, kenapa mendadak semua jadi bernegasi dengan pernyataan awal, oi. Kagura ingin berteriak sebelum Sougo berkata kembali.

"Tapi kau akan menjadi ketua yang baik. Kau mengkhawatirkan masa depan klub judo, kau memiliki ambisi untuk membimbing klub ini menuju kejuaraan nasional _interhigh_. Aku mengenalmu cukup lama untuk berkata dengan yakin bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau akan menjadi _buchou_ yang hebat." Lanjut Sougo. Pemuda itu memainkan rambut Kagura, yang dimainkan rambutnya tidak sadar akan hal itu. Pandangannya kini terfiksasi pada wajah kapten klub kendo.

"Walaupun aku pernah hampir mencelakakan rekan tim-ku?" tanya Kagura dengan suara kecil, masih memandangi Sougo dengan intens.

Iris merah dan iris biru bertemu dan keduanya belum memandang ke arah lain. Menjawab pertanyaan Kagura dengan suara kecil tadi, Sougo mengangguk.

"Kadang kau harus melepas yang sudah lalu. Orang yang hampir kau cederai itu sudah memaafkanmu, bukan?" ucap Sougo dengan suara pelan, cukup pelan sehingga hanya Kagura dan dirinya saja yang mendengarnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, masih saling memandang satu sama lain dan jarak di antara keduanya bisa saja hilang apabila salah satu memajukan wajah mereka.

Akan tetapi, sebuah jari malah hadir di antara keduanya dan menjitak kepala Kagura. Sang kapten judo tersebut meringis dan memandang ke arah lain, mengusap-ngusap dahi yang menjadi korban jitakan sang rival. Sougo, memandang kearah lain sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"KENAPA KAU HOBI BANGET SIH UNTUK MENGACAUKAN SUASANA?!" raung Kagura kesal. Gadis itu meraih kaleng pokari bekasnya dan ia lemparkan ke tubuh Sougo yang masih menghadap ke tempat lain. Gadis itu berdiri dan berlalu pergi, tidak melihat ke arah pemuda tersebut.

Sayang sekali Kagura tidak melihat wajah dan telinga Sougo yang merah menyerupai tomat. Pemuda itu berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali setelah bertatapan lama dengan ketua judo tersebut.

"Mengacaukan suasana? Kau yang membuatnya kacau, sialan!" Sougo mulai mengomel dengan wajah masih merah apabila mengingat raungan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis berambut merah tersebut. Hm, apa? Kalian bingung kenapa Sougo OOC mendadak? Oke sebelum menutup, ini tiga hal yang harus kalian ketahui.

Pertama, Sougo mengetahui kasus Kagura. Mengapa? Karena ketika ia mendengar Kondo meneriakkan nama sang gadis, ia segera menghentikan latihan mengayunkan _shinai_ -nya dan keluar dari ruang latihan kendo. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu hanya terdiam terpaku di atas matras, lalu berlari keluar ruangan dan terduduk diam di area keran air dengan pandangan kosong. Hari itu juga, Sougo tidak kembali ke ruang latihan kendo dan duduk membelakangi Kagura, mengawasi gadis itu diam-diam.

Kedua, Sougo juga yang memanggil Gintoki-sensei untuk menjemput Kagura dan memintanya untuk menemaninya. Walaupun ia yakin bahwa Gintoki akan melakukannya tanpa ia minta. Gintoki bertanya mengapa bukan Sougo saja yang melakukan semuanya. Sougo menyatakan dengan datar bahwa Gintoki-lah yang sedang Kagura butuhkan saat itu.

Ketiga, berpindah ke sebelah Kagura merupakan hal paling _ngegas_ yang ia lakukan selama 2 tahun ia mengenal—menyukainya. Sougo berusaha memberi pendapatnya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin akan tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi ketika jarak antar keduanya sangat dekat, ingin sekali Sougo menutup jarak di antara keduanya dengan mencium bibir gadis berambut merah tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum saja sudah membuatnya tersedak tadi, sialaan!

Nah, sekarang kalian seharusnya tidak heran mengapa seorang Okita Sougo masih mengacak-acak rambutnya, wajah masih merah bak tomat dan mengomel dengan suara kecil, yang dalam omelan tersebut mengandung kata-kata ' _china_ bodoh' sampai ke 'tangkep kodenya dong, kampret'.

Setelah membuang sampah kembali ke tempatnya, Sougo segera kembali ke ruang latihan kendo dengan niat untuk mengayunkan _shinai_ -nya lebih lama. Sampai tepar kalau perlu. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan memori mengenai wajah dirinya dan Kagura yang hampir bersentuhan.

Hal menarik yang Sougo tidak ketahui adalah ketika Kagura kembali ke ruang latihan judo setelah berteriak kepada sang rival, kaki gadis itu mendadak lemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di matras. Cukup membuat anggota klub judo lain panik karena ketua mereka yang senantiasa selalu sehat dan bersemangat, tiba-tiba terjatuh lemas, satu tangan mengatup mulutnya dan wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

* * *

Penjelasan :

*) " **Kita tidak mau ada yang terluka kembali, bukan?"** : jadi di Jepang, judo merupakan salah satu olahraga yang memakan korban murid paling banyak, dari data yang disediakan oleh nytimes selama 30 tahun terakhir, murid SMP-SMA yang meninggal mencapai 118 orang dan yang terluka permanen mencapai 300 orang. Rata-rata kasus terjadi karena kelalaian instruktor.

*) **Interhigh** : Kejuaraan olahraga SMA di Jepang. Biasanya dilaksanakan pas musim panas, sekitar bulan Juli-September dan meliputi banyak banget olahraga. Orang-orang yang menonton _sports anime_ pasti familiar sama kata-kata ini.

*) **Kendogi :** hakama yang digunakan oleh atlet-atlet kendo.

*) **Shinai** : pedang kayu dalam kendo

*) **"... Meninggal akibat kegagalan dalam fungsi kognitifnya"** : Jadi, yang saya baca lho ya jadi bisa salah wkwkwk _head injury_ di judo itu yang paling biasa adalah gegar otak atau _concussion_ tetapi kalau salah sedikit aja, bisa merusak fungsi kognitif mereka. Misalnya merusak area untuk mengendalikan area tubuh tertentu atau area berbicara di otak.

* * *

Jadi ehem saya awalnya iseng mau buat fanfic valentine tapi malah nyasar buat fanfic sports begini gara2 nemu artikel tentang olahraga judo yang jadi permasalahan di Jepang di tahun 2009-an? Mungkin sekarang udah ngga terlalu lagi. Jadi saya pikir why not membuat Kagura _insecure_ karena dia sendiri di secara canon kan emang khawatir karena terlalu kuat dan sempat membunuh salah satu peliharaannya.

Terus, saya juga mikir Sougo macam lovestruck sepertinya unyu walaupun OOC kebangetan wqwqwqwqwq tetapi saya suka banget kalau mereka berdua ngga sekedar berantem doang tetapi dengan senantiasa hadir untuk menyemangati satu sama lain. so sweet ga si :(

ini juga ditulis karena saya mabok bentar lagi bakal ada Evaluasi ekskul sementara tugas numpuk sih tapi yaudahlah


End file.
